Misery
by No Longer Alone
Summary: Dwight dying, basically. DwightNancy songfic Song: Unchained by Johnny Cash Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Sin City or any of the characters, maybe the storyline, but nothing else, blah blah blah._  
_

_I have been ungrateful_

_I've been unwise_

_Restless from the cradle_

_Now I realize_

_It's so hard to see the rainbow _

_Through glasses dark as these_

_maybe I'll be able from down on my knees_

I can't say that I wasn't ever faithful to anyone. Shellie was someone that I loved dearly...but Jackie-boy nearly killed her. She understood what I had to do, right? Even though I got Old Town into a war they almost couldn't recover from...they understood too...right? I've got so many questions and no time to ask them. I'm dying. I'm laying in a man's house that deserves to be destroyed, bullet holes making me into swiss cheese, Roark laughing until he was choking on that nasty cigar of his. Damn, I wish he just swallowed that glowing ash and he just choked to death. Fat chance of that, of course, but it's okay to wish. I don't have too much longer to live anyway.

_Oh, I am weak, _

_Oh, I know I am vain_

_take this weight from me_

_let my spirit be _

_Unchained_

I've got my life flashing in front of my eyes now...Sweet, sweet Shellie...I can see her so clearly. Her bruises from Jack, her 'work' outfit..she looks as amazing as in real life. But since Jack she made it clear she never wanted to be with me, or any other man, again. I understood. Then there was Nancy who became a stripper at eighteen years old. Never knew why, though. I just knew that she had been writing to Hartigan as Cordelia when she was young before being caught by the yellow Bastard when she was a stripper. That was after the whole ordeal with Hardigan getting into jail in the first place. I never understood why she loved him; he was fifty something with a bum ticker, as he always said. Old enough to be her grandpa. I know it destroyed her when she was lied to and he blew his brains out, though...it had to be for the best, though, I finally convinced her. And from that day we had developed a relationship. First I thought I was just Nancy's rebound but our relationship progressed too far for that. I hope she doesn't come here; Roark told me that I was the bait so she'd come. He wanted to kill her, he told me. I told him kill me instead; he agreed. But he didn't agree to keep her alive, he said he'd torture her for a while first because she was the reason his yellow son died.

_Old man swearin' at the sidewalk _

_I'm overcome_

_Seems that we both have forgotten_

_Forgotten to go home_

Damn it...there she is. "DWIGHT!" I heard her scream as I rolled my head towards her direction. This was all the movement I could do for now as she ran over to me, dropping to her knees beside me. "Dwight..please..you're gonna be fine! I'm gonna get you the hell out of here, I swear to God!" Her voice was frantic, tears were streaming down her cheeks as her hands numbly felt my numerous bulletholes. "Face it, babe..I'm dyin'.." "NO! First it was Hardigan, then Marv, and now you're gonna be dead too!" She sobbed, burying her face in my neck, holding onto my body tightly. I was becoming numb now; could barely feel her arms around me. She was getting my blood all over her but it didn't look like she cared too much.

_Oh have I seen an angel_

_Oh have I seen a ghost_

_Where's that rock of ages_

_When I need it most?_

Roark was coming back. I could hear his footsteps down the hall. "Nancy.." I whispered now, my bloody teeth showing. "I was the bait..you're gonna be tortured now because of Hardigan killing his son..He thinks it's your fault, babe..you have to run.." "No." Nancy said quietly. "I don't care what happens to me..I'm not leaving you..I know it's too late to save you..but I'm not leaving.." She looked into my eyes, I saw hers were sore and bloodshot, tears still in them, her hair and clothes matted with my blood. I slowly, with almost all the strength I had left, lifted up one hand and let it settle on her cheek, now whispering "When I die..won't be long from now..take my gun and defend yourself..get yourself out of here..Move from Sin City and never go back.." Nancy nodded fearfully, tears starting down her cheeks again as she nuzzled her cheek into my bloody hand. It seemed like an eternity; I was bleeding and bleeding and it looked like I wasn't ever gonna stop..not until the devil ripped life from me with an iron fist.

_Oh, I am weak _

_Oh, I know I am vain_

_take this weight from me_

"I love you, Nancy Callahan." My voice was a whisper as I weakly smiled. "I love you too, Dwight McCarthy." Her voice was a whisper as well as she lay her head over my heart and listened as my heartbeat slowly died away.

_let my spirit be _

I watched a man clothed in black lean down over me and extend a bony hand, hood over his head. I could only watch him touch my cheek as I let my eyes close. I think. All I know was with the touch of that bony hand everything went black. It was pretty obvious that Nancy hadn't seen it. Maybe the Grim Reaper wasn't just an urban legend. When Nancy dies I probably won't be seeing her..she's too much of an angel to end up in Hell like me.

_Unchained_


End file.
